


Just a Kiss

by homosociallyyours



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/pseuds/homosociallyyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two tender little 00q kissing vignettes. Nothing sexy, really, but if you want something short and sweet with a dose of doting/care-taking, here you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rayvanfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvanfox/gifts).



> this is a birthday gift for my dear friend Ray/zooeyscigar! 
> 
> many thanks to hedwig-dordt and mcxi for their beta-ing help!

Q Branch was mostly empty and nearly silent, its only occupant a very focused quartermaster, tapping gently at the keys of his computer terminal. Bond's footsteps echoed through the office in spite of his soft gait, and Q stopped typing for a split second, raising his head and straightening his back for a moment in acknowledgement of Bond's presence before he returned to the work in front of him. 

"May I interrupt?" Bond asked as he approached Q's desk. 

"Moment," Q replied curtly, eyes focused on the screen in front of him. Lines of code spilled out onto the screen and Bond looked at it with displeasure, once again quietly grateful that nobody expected him to handle this aspect of the work they did with MI6. 

After a minute or so of silence, Q stopped what he was doing and turned to Bond. His eyes were tired, but he was smiling. "It's gotten quite late, hasn't it?"

Bond nodded. "You're not coming home, though, are you?" 

"Nope," Q said, shaking his head. He reached for his mug and took a sip, wincing slightly at it before fishing the tea bag out. "That oversteeped," he muttered. 

Bond didn't have to touch the mug to know that the tea was cold--he was sure it had been sitting there for at least the past two hours. "I could make you a cup," he offered, though he knew Q preferred to make his own tea. 

"I'll be alright. Another hour here and I'm done." Q glanced back at the screen. "Two hours. At the most." 

In Bond's experience, that meant three hours. Or Q falling asleep at his terminal. He shook his head fondly, then reached out his hand, placing it on the top of Q's head and massaging gently with his fingertips. "I wish I could convince you to come with me," he said quietly. 

Q hummed in reply, his favorite way of side-stepping Bond's care-taking. 

"But I can't," Bond said, stilling his hand. 

"Afraid not," Q replied, raising himself up a bit so that the pressure of Bond's hand was still firm on his scalp. "But you can stand here for another few minutes while I rest my eyes before diving back in." 

Bond did, of course. He and Q chatted about their days as Bond petted Q's hair and eventually rubbed at his neck and shoulders. It wasn't too far off from the evening ritual they'd developed since moving in together, though Bond was fairly certain this version of it wouldn't end with sex. He hit a knot in Q's shoulder and Q gave a small yelp of pain-tinged pleasure that caused Bond to stop what he was doing. 

"I'm afraid if I keep that up much longer you won't be getting any more work done this evening, love," Bond said, flattening his hand and rubbing it over the tender spot in Q's shoulder. 

"Fair point, James," Q said, looking up slyly at Bond. "I'd rather be going home with you, but this mistake won't correct itself. Make it up tomorrow night?" he offered. 

"I'll hold you to it," Bond said with a wink. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of Q's head, breathing in the lovely familiarity of Q's end of the day scent with its earl grey warmth as his lips brushed against Q's hair. 

"I expect you to," Q said with a smile. He was already starting to return his focus to the computer screen as Bond pulled away. 

"Night, love," Bond said, leaning down to leave one kiss against the nape of Q's neck. 

"Mmm," Q said, turning away from the screen. "Night, James."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is sick and Q takes care of him. There's no timeline, just a tender/squishy 00q universe where the two of them are boyfriends.

The room was hot and cold all at once. Bond shivered in spite of the mound of blankets that surrounded him and opened his eyes, surveying the scene around him carefully. His throat was raw and his eyes felt like they were on fire inside his head. He tried to force a small cough to ease some of the ache in his throat, but almost no sound came out. 

Q appeared above him like a vision. “Afternoon, James. You’ve been asleep for the last 12 hours. How are you feeling?” Q leaned over and pressed the back of his hand to Bond’s forehead. “Christ, don’t try to answer. You’re terrible. There’s no way you’re getting out of this bed. If they want you for that mission next week, they’ll have to do without you for a couple of meetings today.” 

Bond tried to sit up, only to be pushed back into bed by a rather forceful Q. “Ah-ah, no. You’re not getting out of here on my watch,” Q said as he sat down on the bed next to Bond, who could only frown with annoyance. 

When Q laughed in response, Bond used all the voice he had in him to mutter, “bugger off, Q,” but the effect of his annoyance was lost in the sad, small croaking sound that his words had made. 

“Love, you’ve got the cold that’s been going around, and I’m not about to let you go and re-infect half of MI6 just so that you can prove how tough you are. Understand?”

Bond frowned again, shaking his head. 

Q placed his open palm over Bond’s forehead and watched as Bond seem to melt back into the bed, pleased with the coolness. “I’m going to get you a cool cloth and some medicine. Just lie back, love, and don’t try getting out of bed yet.” 

Bond watched as Q left the room, then carefully tried sitting back up and placing his feet on the ground. Even that slight motion made his head swim, but he was determined to get past it. If bullet wounds didn’t stop him, why should this? 

“I’ve made us both some tea,” Q said as he returned to find Bond standing on wobbly legs beside the bed. “Honestly, James,” he said as he set the tray of tea, medicine, and water down on the bedside table. Placing both hands on Bond’s shoulders, he gave the slightest push downwards and let Bond’s tired, achy body do the rest of the work of falling back onto the bed. Bond managed a groan as Q rolled his legs onto the bed, then rasped out a quiet, “let me up, Q.” He couldn’t muster any gruffness, but Q understood his frustration. The fever was getting the best of him, pushing at his need to do whatever it took to fulfill his duties in spite of how much his body was protesting. There was only one way to handle this. 

“Alright, James. Your mission is to return to peak condition, and the only way it’s going to happen is if you do exactly what I say. Do you understand?” 

Bond nodded once, then looked drowsily at Q. Even this small struggle had worn him out. 

Q snapped into action. “Drink this, quickly,” he said, holding out a dose of Nyquil. “And then two sips of this. It’s hot,” he said, keeping the mug in his hand as Bond sipped. 

The combination of the medicine and the hot liquid worked quickly, and Bond’s eyes began to flutter closed. “That’s right, well done, you have to stay put now. I’ll have more orders for you shortly, 007,” Q said quietly. 

As Bond’s eyes closed, Q leaned down and kissed his forehead, then very gently kissed his lips. A smile twitched at Bond’s mouth, and Q hoped that his kiss had sparked a lovely fever dream. He’d have to check in once Bond’s fever broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, thanks to hedwig-dordt.tumblr.com and mcxi.tumblr.com for reading, commenting on, and editing these ficlets!


End file.
